


Crack slasher couples

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Carrie - Fandom, Friday the 13th, Halloween - Fandom, Jeepers Creepers, My Bloody Valentine, Sleepaway Camp - Fandom, hellraiser, nightmare on elmstreet, scream - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This feels like it took me forever TT^TT, but I have no regrets and there are still a couple more to come.</p></blockquote>





	Crack slasher couples

Standing inside the kitchen of Jason Voorhees' cabin, Michael Myers was making sandwiches and anything else he may need for the picnic he and Jason were going to have later that day. Grabbing a basket Michael placed the food he had just made plus some drinks into the woven wooden box.  
"Jason are you ready?" Michael asked walking out of the kitchen  
"Yeah" Jason said sitting on the couch, a checkered blanket in his lap  
"It doesn't look like you are"  
"I am, I'm just lazy" Jason said putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him  
"You are not"  
"I'm lazy when I don't need to kill people"  
"Sure whatever you say" Michael smirked under his mask  
Standing up from the couch Jason and Michael left the cabin and descended into the forest until they found nice spot near the lake. Unfolding the blanket Jason laid it out on the ground smoothing out the bumps before both he and Michael sat down taking out all of the food. Snuggling up to Jasons side Michael lifted up the bottom half of his mask as Jason unlached the bottom half of his hocky mask so they both could eat. Just as they had began eating Tommy Jarvis walked through the tree line with a shot gun in his hands. Tommy obviously wasn't expecting to see anyone much less Jason because he looked completely shocked and was unsure of what to do. Gritting his teeth Jason tried to quickly come up with a way to kill Tommy because, for once in his life, he didn't have his machete on him. Reaching into the basket Michael pulled out his knife and snuck behind Tommy leaving a deep ear-to-ear slash mark across his neck. Confused Jason looked from the basket, to Tommy, back to the basket, and then to Michael.  
"What?" Micheal asked sitting back down  
"Where'd you get the knife from?" Jason asked  
"I thought it wouldn't hurt to be prepared" Michael said grabbing a sandwich  
"Because you're smarter than me?" Jason asked wrapping an arm around Michaels shoulder  
"No" Michael said eating one of the sandwiches he'd made before quietly mumbling "I'm just better then you are"  
Laughing Jason gave Micheal a quick kiss on his exposed cheek, right next to his lips, before he grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating it as well. Ignoring Tommys bleeding out corpse Jason and Michael managed to have a very nice time together as they watched the sun setting over the lake, turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange leaving a light show dancing across the water.  
"Ohf, Jason" Michael groaned standinig up, placing his hand on his lower abdomen "you're gonna be a daddy"  
"What?!?"  
"I'mma have a food baby"  
"Then you shouldn't be walking then should you" Jason said picking up Michael bridal style  
"No" Michael said as Jason walked away from the blanket "what about our stuff?"  
"We can get it later"  
"Why later?"  
"Because I had a plan that got ruined when Jarvis showed up" Jason said kicking the door to his cabin open  
"Put me down" Michael said as Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs "you can't carry me and walk up the steps at the same time"  
"Yes I can" Jason said ascending the wooden steps "I can do everything"  
"Everything?" Michael asked  
"Yes" Jason said as they entered the bedroom "everything" he placed Michael on the bed  
"Prove it" Michael smirked slipping out of his mask, mechanics suit, and boxers  
"Is that a challenge?" Jason asked removing his mask  
"Yes" Michael said watching Jason as he removed his own clothing "it is"  
"Maybe I will" Jason said crawling onto the bed so he could kiss Michael while simultaneously searching through the nightstand for a vial of lube  
Wrapping his arms around Jasons neck Michael kissed back letting Jason push him down onto the bed as his kisses moved down to Michaels neck gently sucking on it before Jason licked down his stomach to his member. Feeling something wet and hot wrap around his member Michael cried out and gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white. As he sucked Jason reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube pouring some of it on his fingers so he could slip two of them inside Michaels hole. Scissoring his digest apart Jason gently added a third finger stretching him for a few more minuets before he removing his fingers. With a swift thrust Jason had buried his large member inside of Michael, starting with a gentile pace that slowly grew rougher and rougher constantly ramming against his prostate. Grunting quietly Jason grabbed Michaels legs and threw them over his shoulders before they both reached their climax. Panting Jason slipped Michaels legs off his shoulders and wrapped him in his arms as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sobbing silently Carrie White practicly ran home as she tried to forget everything that had happened to her at school. Whipping the tears from her eyes Carrie crashed into a garbage can, dropping the books she'd been carrying into the mess from the can. Standing up she gathered her books when she spotted a familiar golden cube that she slipped into her pocket before she ran home. She had, had many past run-ins with Pinhead, the first being when a girls in her gym class had decided to open the box as they were changing in the locker room. After the box had been open every girl who stood near the box found themselves with hooked chains latching onto their skin, except for Carrie. When the chains came at her she had used her telekinetic powers to protect herself which greatly impressed Pinhead, who quickly developed a very fond interest for the young woman. Entering her home Carrie walked into the kitchen so she could do her homework but fiddled with the box until her mother came home instead.  
"Do you know what that is?" Margeret asked pointing at the box  
"It's just a puzzle box Momma"  
"That is an object of hells priest" Margret said smacking Carrie in the head with one of her books knocking Carrie, who busted open her lip, and the box to the floor "Lord" Margret knelt down grabbing Carries hands "help this woman see the sin of her way!" as Margret prayed the Lament Configuration began solving it's self "show her what happens to those who mess with the Devils play things"  
"Stop Mamma!" Carrie yelled out as her mother grabbed her hair dragging her to the closet "you're hurting me!"  
"We must pray" Margret said opening the closet door  
"Praying will do you nothing" A calm otherworldly voice said from behind them  
Stopping, Margeret quickly turned around and began shaking with fear as she let go of Carries hair giving her the chance to crawl away.  
"Carrie?"  
"Elliot" Carrie said looking up  
"Are you alright?" Pinhead asked walking over to Carrie, holding out his hand for her  
"Yeah" Carrie said taking the hand alowing him to help her up  
"Really?" Pinhead asked gently brushing his thumb against her bleeding lip "you've been crying" he placed his hand on her cheek  
"It's nothing" Carrie said looking down at the floor  
"Carrie" Pinhead sighed pulling Carrie close so he could wrap his arms around her  
Still shaking Margret slowly stood up and grabbed a kitchen knife before she attempted to stab her daughter in the back, but found herself being held back by Pinheads chains.  
"Momma?" Carrie asked her voice trembling "what're you doing?"  
"You're with the hell preist" Margart said with pain in her voice  
"No Momma! No"  
"Cover you're eyes Carrie" Pinhead said placing a hand on the back her head bringing her to his chest "you don't need to see this"  
"What're you talkin' about?"  
"Shh" Pinhead shushed as Margret was dragged into the Cenobite realm  
"What'd you do?" Carrie asked looking around for her mother  
"I made sure she can never hurt you again" Pinhead said holding Carrie out at arms length  
"What am I supposed to do now? I can't pay the bills"  
"You are always welcome to stay with me" Pinhead said brushing Carries hair away from her face "I will make sure none of the other's harm you" he took her hand and kissed the top of it  
"Alright" Carrie sighed wrapping her arms around herself "can I grab my things first?"  
"Of course" Pinhead said falllowing Carrie up to her room  
Stopping at a closet door Carrie opened it and pulled out the largest suite case that was inside and brought it into her room so she could place all of her things inside it. Zipping up the suite case Carrie was about to grab its handle but Pinhead beat her to it.  
"You don't need to carry it for me" Carrie said  
"I lady should never have to carry her own bags" Pinhead said placing a hand on Carries lower back  
"Thank you" Carrie said as they walked back downstairs into the kitchen  
"Are you ready to go?" Pinhead asked watching Carrie grab her books off the table  
"Yes" Carrie said letting Pinhead lead her down to hell into a room with several hallways  
"Take this" Pinhead said holding up a much smaller version of the Lament Configuration hooked onto a chain  
"What is it" Carrie asked taking the item from Pinhead as they walked down one of the halls  
"It's a smaller version of the Lament Configuration. You have not sacrificed your mortal self to the box as I have. There is nothing to keep you from coming and going as you please"  
"Do you mind if I share a room with you Elliot?" Carrie asked when they stopped in front of an elaborate looking door at the end of the hall  
"Of course not" Pinhead said opening the door to his room "make yourself at home. I have a few things to take care of"  
"Alright" Carrie said giving Pinhead a kiss on the cheek before he left  
Grabbing her suite case Carrie entered the bed room and put her clothing inside the closet with Pinheads robes, her undergarments and socks inside an empty drawer, and the rest of her things on an empty bookself. Grabbing her books Carrie sat on the bed and started woking on her homework finishing it when there was a knock at the door. Getting off of the bed Carrie walked over to the door cracking it open just enough to peak out into the hall.  
"May I come in?" Pinhead asked standing on the other side  
"Sure" Carrie said fully opening the door  
"Thank you" Pinhead said entering his room with blood on his hands  
"Is that my Mommas blood?" Carrie asked watching Pinhead walk into the bathroom to wash his hands  
"There are many people in hell" Pinhead said gently lifting Carries chin "and your mother was a mentaly unstable woman who took her frustrations out on you"  
"But she's the only one I've ever had"  
"You have me now Carrie" Pinhead said embracing Carrie "and I will never let anything happen to you"  
Feeling a mixture of emotions Carrie pushed away from Pinhead and laid out on the bed curling up on her side. Sighing Pinhead sat on the edge of the bed behind Carrie gently rubbing her arm unsure of how to comfort her, after all he was torturering her mother. After a few hours had passed Carrie had managed to come to terms with the fact that her mother was gone and that she now living with the head Cenobite, who promised to never hurt her. Latter that night, after the two had eaten and Carrie had bathed, she and Pinhead had change into what they were sleeping in, Carrie her nightgown Pinhead just his underwear, and were spooning as they laid on th bed.  
"Hey Elliot" Carrie said quietly  
"Yes" Pinhead said groggily  
"I was wondering" Carrie said hiding part of her face in her pillow "what's sex like?" her face went further and further into her pillow with each passing word  
Opening his eyes Pinhead sat up slightly looking down at Carrie "There is no real way to describe what sex is, people have different preferences for both pleasure and pain. Perhaps it would be easier to show rather then attempt to explain" turning her head Carrie looked up at Pinhead "if you'll allow me"  
"Ok" Carrie relpied shyly rolling onto her back  
"Are you sure?"  
"...Yes"  
"You don't sound very confident" Pinhead said placing his hand on Carries cheek  
"I am. I'm just a little nervous"  
Taking a deep breath Carrie undid the buttons of her gown letting Pinhead push it down past her shoulders and chest causing Carrie to squeek and cover her breasts.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pinhead asked pulling away from Carrie  
"I am" Carrie said slowly lowering her arms "you've probably just seen so many breasts mine must seem, weird"  
"Everything about you is perfect. Don't let anything or anyone try to convince you otherwise" Pinhead said slipping the rest of the nightgown down Carries body, leaving her in a a black lacey thong.  
"Your mother let you buy this?" Pinhead asked taking in what Carrie was left in  
"She didn't know I had it" Carrie said quietly "I bought it with my prom dress"  
"It's pretty" Pinhead said leaning down to kiss Carries neck  
As Pinhead kissed Carries neck he slid his hand from her hip, up her side, and to her breast kneeding the mound before gently pinching her rosy buds, hardening it. Moving down from Carries neck Pinhead kissed his way down to her breasts taking the hardened nub into his mouth flicking it with his tounge before he began nipping at it. Squirming underneath Pinhead Carrie began moaning unsure of what to do as she felt things she had never felt before coursing through her body. Once he was satisfied Pinhead moved over to her other dirty pillow and gave it an equal amount of attention before he moved lower.  
"Before this goes any further I need you to be absolutely certain that this is what you want" Pinhead said pulling away from Carrie  
"I've never been so certain of anything in my life" Carrie said propping herself up slightly so she could look down at Pinhead  
"Alright" Pinhead said slowly taking off Carries thong  
Leaning back down Pinhead licked at Carries slit before pushing his tounge inside Carrie causing her to cry out as his expert tongue alternating between licking inside her entrance and sucking on her clit until she reached her first climax. Licking his lips Pinhead replaced his tounge with one of his fingers pushing it in and out adding another after a few minuets, scissoring them apart, while he rubbed Carries clit with his thumb. After he felt she was ready Pinhead removed his own underwear and replaced his fingers with his leaking member, pushing inside very slowly not wanting to hurt Carrie. Just as slowly as he had slipped inside Carrie Pinhead set his pace carefuly searching her face for any sign of pain. Once Pinhead was certain that Carrie wasn't in any pain he began to slightly increase his pace before hooked chains shot out of the ceiling and lacked onto the skin of his back giving him the pain he wanted. Leaning down closer to Carries ear Pinhead whispered sweet endearments to her as he felt both their climaxes approaching. Gripping Pinheads shoulders Carrie pulled him flush against her before she bit into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, as the both climaxed. As the chains vanished from his back Pinhead was about to say something to Carrie but saw that she had already drifted off to sleep. Smiling softly Pinhead laid back down on the bed pulling Carrie close givning her a kiss on the top of her head.

After Darry had been kidnaped by the Creeper he was extremely surprised when he had been given an option that would let him live. He just had to become Creepers mate so he wouldn't have to go to sleep for twenty three years. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be and the two had fallen into a comfortable routine. Darry would sit around the old church either watching T.V., reading one of his books, or occasionally going for a walk the while Creeper killed and devoured his victims in secret. Laying out on the worn out but comfortable couch Darry wore only his shirt and boxers as he watched T.V. while Creeper was in the basement doing whatever it was he did when he was down there. Rolling onto his side Darry flipped through the channels until he came upon a found footage show on Animal Planet. Picking up a pillow that was laying in front of the couch Darry hugged it to his chest as a he watched a two boys walking around an abandoned still before they were attacked by what sounded like a monkey. As Darry was concentrating on the T.V. Creeper emerged from the basement carrying a newly carved axe. Spotting Darry laying out on the couch Creeper quietly crept up to it, leaning over the top so he was looking down at Darry.  
"Boo" Creeper said when his presence was acknowledged  
"Gah!" Darry said trying to shrink back into the couch "how long've you been standing there for?"  
"Not long" Creeper said smiring down at Darry, who had a light embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks  
"What?" Darry asked noticing Creeper was lauging at him  
"You're cute" Creeper said placing one of his hands on the edge of the couch so Darry couldn't escape  
"I am not" Darry protested his blush getting darker  
"Yes you are"  
"No I'm not that's silly" Darry said his face entirely red  
"So cute" Creeper said leaning down to nuzzle and sniff tthe bite mark he had left on Darrys neck  
"Stop it!" Darry said trying to push Creeper off him  
"What if I don't want to" Creeper asked flopping over the top of the couch onto Darry  
"Ack, you're too fat" Darry laughed as Creeper wrapped his arms around Darry "you're gonna squishing me. Stop"  
"Never"  
"I'm dying, you've killed me. I'm dead now"  
"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to eat you then" Creeper said leaning down to nip at Darrys neck  
"No" Darry laughed writhing underneath Creeper "it tickles"  
"Really" Creeper said raising an eyebrow  
Unwrapping his arms from around Darrys waist Creeper gently ran his hands up and down Darrys sides before doing it more deliberately, focusing on Darrys weak spots.  
"Alright, alright I give. I'm gonna pee!"  
"So what're we watchin'?" Creeper asked rolling onto his back with Darry laying face down on his chest  
"I don't know I was just channel surfin' and this was the only thing that looked interesting" Darry said snuggling into Creepers chest  
"Well it's got monkeys maulin' people to death. That's always fun"  
"Yup" Darry said as Creeper groping his ass "stop that" Darry was unamused  
"Stop what?" Creeper smirked  
"You know what" Darry said glaring down at Creeper  
"Hm, no I don't think I do" Creeper said slipping his hand between Darrys covered cheeks  
"I hate you" Darry said reaching up to kiss Creeper  
Smirking Creeper grabbed the hem of Darrys boxers so he could rip them off, leaving Darry in only his shirt. Pulling away from Darrys lips Creeper held his fingers up to his mouth. Taking the fingers into his mouth Darry began sucking on the digest he coated then with as much saliva as he could before Creeper removed his hand. Moving his hand from Darrys mouth down to his behind Creeper gently pushed four of his fingers inside of Darrys entrance, causing him to cry out in surprise, slowly streaching him until he senced Darry getting close to his release and stopped suddenly.  
"You ready?" Creeper asked unbuttoning and zipping his pants  
"Yes" Darry panted out  
"Alright" Creeper said lifting Darry up so he was above his monstrously large member  
"What're you doin'?" Darry asked  
"Letting you be on top"  
Placing his hands on Creepers Darry pushed down until he was penetrated, wincing as he was, and had Creeper fully sheathed inside him. Panting Darry moved his hands from the ones around his waist to Creepers fairly muscular chest. Bitting his lip Darry began moving up and down slowly picking up his pace when he felt Creeper brushing against his prostate and as Creeper removed one hand from Darrys waist to stroke his member in time with his movements. While he was riding Creeper and being stroked simultaneously Darry could feel his climax slowly approaching. Leaning down Darry began kissing Creeper, letting his tongue inside his mouth to explore it. Darry tried to fight back but was quickly overpowered as Creeper wrapped his tongue around Darrys, pulling it into his mouth gently sucking on it. Ripping away from Creepers mouth Darry sat back up and threw his head back as they both climaxed. Feeling the constriction around him Creeper grabbed Darrys hips again, helping to keep him moving as he rode out his climax. Panting heavily Darry fell forward onto Creepers chest as he slowly fell into darkness.  
"Your still cute" Creeper said grabbing the edges of his duster and wrapped it around Darry  
"I...am...not" Darry panted finally falling asleep

Angela Bakers fourth year of camp was half way done, he was now eighteen years old and had been forced to take estrogen pills by his aunt so he'd look more like the daughter she wanted. Even though he should have been in jail or at least a mental asylum he wasn't because no one had found out he was the one who had killed all of those people in his first year of camp. A homeless man had been found living in the woods not to far off from the camp with a few different bloody weapons on him and was quickly arrested. After Judy was gone Angelas camp years were much better so he didn't feel like he needed to kill anymore, until now. This year Judys younger sister had decided to come to the camp, immediately taking over the role of her sister, and once again made Angelas life a living hell. His only salvation from the torment was when he ventured deep into the woods to meet up with Harry Warden. Their first encounter had happened completly by accident when Angela was stalking one of his campmates a few years back. Once he had finally cornered the other camper Angeal was about to land a striking blow when a pick-axe was stabbed into the back of their head, the tip coming out the other side. After the camper was dead Harry removed his pick-axe and was unsure if he should attack Angela or not. Angela and Harry starred at each other in silence for a while before they slowly began speaking to one another until they had developed a bond together and Angela would sneek away from the camp almost daily to see him. It was also kind of obvious Harry very commited to Angela because he had gone out of his way to travel many miles, presumedly on foot, to see Angela at his aunts house. Pushing his way past several low hanging tree branches Angela spotted a very small cabin, with Harry sitting in one of the windows, in front of him.  
"Angela!" Harry said happily, jumping out of the window  
"Hi Harry" Angela said giving Harry a hug  
"How've you been?"  
"I don't know" Angela sighed "there's a new girl at camp who's like Judy"  
"I know"  
"How do you...?" Angela asked as Harry went back inside  
"Here" Harry said crawling back out the window holding out a heart shaped box "I got this for you"  
Taking the box Angela opened it revealing a human heart placed in the center of it with a plastic doily thing under it, to keep its blood in one spot, and several different types of wrapped chocolates surrounding it.  
"Whos heart is this?"  
"It's Judys sisters heart"  
"Thank you" Angela said smiling softly as he walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on his masked cheek  
"Lets go inside" Harry said grabbing Angelas hand so he could drag him inside  
"Why's your house so small?" Angela asked taking in the fact that the kitchen, livingroom, and bedroom were all sharing the same space  
"This's all the room I need" Harry said taking off his mask, plopping down on the bed patting the space next to him  
Rolling his eyes Angela chuckled and walked over to the bed sitting next to Harry who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Turning his head to the side Harry began to gently bite Angelas earlobe as he pushed him down onto the bed slipping his hand up the others shirt.  
"Wait Harry, I have to tell you something" Angela said pushing Harry off of himself  
"What?" Harry asked looking concerned  
"I'm really a boy. After I moved in with my aunt she decided that she didn't want another boy so she forced me to become Angela instead of Peter"  
Looking down at Angela Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds before he decided to get off the bed and leave the room. Feeling rejected Angela sat up wrapping his arms around his bent legs and placed his forehead on top of his knees. After he had left the bedroom Harry walked into his small bathroom and opened the mirror cabnet that was over the sink, pulling out a container of Vaseline.  
"Angela?" Harry said standing in the doorway of the bedroom "are you alright?"  
"You came back"  
"Of course I did" Harry said placing the Vaseline on the nightstand "gender doesn't matter to me"  
"Why do you have that?" Angela asked motioning to the container  
"Because this thing gives me rashes sometimes" Harry said slipping out of his miners outfit "and I don't think it'll feel very nice having somethin' just shoved inside you without any, stuff"  
"That makes sense" Angela said as Harry crawled back on top of him continuing to nip at his ear  
Reaching back under Angelas shirt Harry sliped it off uncovering the small breasts Angela had grown. Dropping the shirt next to his miners suite Harry grabbed Angelas breasts and began sucking on his nipples while he massaged the tiny mounds. Letting go of one of the breasts Harry used his free hand to take off Angelas shorts and panties dropping them on the floor. Sitting back up Harry grabbed the Vaseline unscrewing its lid before he scooped some into his hand and slathered it onto his fingers.  
"This's gonna feel a little uncomfortable at first" Harry said globing the Vaseline on Angelas entrance "but it'll feel better after a little time" he slipped one of his fingers through the tight ring of muscle  
Clenching his teeth together Angela gripped the bed sheets laying perfectly still, waiting for Harry to finish streaching him. Removing his fingers Harry grabbed his underwear and pulled them off so he could gently push inside Angela, neither of them moving until Angela had adjusted to the length inside of him.  
"Move please" Angela groaned wrapping his arms around Harrys back, clawing at the exposed flesh  
"Alright" Harry said slowly setting his pace continuously adjusting his thrusts until he found Angelas prostate  
Once he had found what he was looking for Harry kept striking that spot until they both reached their climax. Pulling out of Angela Harry rolled onto his side and pulled Angela close before he pulled out the blanket up to there chests.  
"Angela" Ricky yelled from outside the house "hey Angela where are you? Angela!"  
Groaning Angela buried his face into Harrys chest as they both tried to ignore Ricky so they could make the moment last a long as possible.

It was a very cold winter day, the chill was even strong enough to reach inside of Freddy Kurgers dream world. Wrapped in a couple of warm blankets Ghostface sat on the couch switching channels until he found one that made him very happy, while Freddy Kruger was off doing whatever it was he did when he wasn't either killing people or trying to molest Ghostface.  
"Goosebumps! Yes" Ghostface said as hear someone rattling around in the kitchen "Freddy is that you?  
"Yeah" Freddy said from in the kitchen  
"What're you doin'?"  
"Nothing"  
"Really?"  
"...Yes"  
Not believing Freddy Ghostface turned around so he could watch the entrance to the kitchen so he couldn't be crept up on. Inside the kitchen Freddy was placing two cup into the microwave and left them in until steam rose up from inside the cup. Pulling out the cups Freddy grabbed a bag of marshmallows and dumped some of the white fluffy cylinders into the steaming hot liquid. Grabbing the two cups Freddy left the kitchen and walked into the living room so he could give Ghostface one of the cups.  
"What's that?" Ghostface asked as Freddy sat next to him  
"Hot chocolate" Freddy said as Ghostface took a cup  
"What'd you do to it?"  
"Nothing" Freddy said standing up "come with me I have something to show you"  
"Why're you making me do things? I wanna watch my Slappy" Ghostface groaned letting Freddy take him wherever he wanted, as he dropped his blankets "no! Me blankets!"  
"Close your eyes"  
"Fine"  
Closing his eyes Ghostface allowed Freddy to lead him to what ever it was he wanted to show him. As he was being dragged through the house Ghostface noticed that the house was slowly getting warmer and smelled faintly of burning wood.  
"You can open your eyes now"  
Opening his eyes Ghostface was greeted by a lit roaring fire place with several blankets placed in front of it.  
"Since when do we have a fire place?" Ghostface asked  
"Since just now" Freddy said sitting down, dragging Ghostface with him, sitting him in his lap before Freddy wrapped both of them in the blankets  
"Well aren't you all romanticle" Ghostface said taking a sip of his hot chocolate  
"I try" Freddy said kissing Ghostface neck  
"Is that all you think of?" Gohstface asked moving his neck so Freddy had more room  
"Pretty much" Freddy smirked slipping a hand up the others shirt  
"I should know by now that I shouldn't trust you" Ghostface sighed as Freddy gently pushed him to the ground  
"You should" Freddy said taking off both his and Ghostface shirts  
Tossing both the clothing to the side Freddy began kissing Ghostface neck again as his burnt hands traveled down Ghostface smooth skin to his counseled groin. Gripping Ghostface crotch Freddy gently rubbed him until he felt him get hard, then he peeled off Ghostface pants and briefs. Now that the younger man was naked Freddy kissed from Ghostface neck, chest, and down to his crotch giving his member a quick lick before he moved past it to tease his enterance and shove his tounge inside thrusting in and out. Removing his tounge Freddy replaced it with two of his fingers and began streaching Ghostface hole. After a few more moments of stretching Freddy removed his fingers placing his member at Ghostface enterance and gently pushed inside quickly setting his rough pace. Moaning loudly Ghostface reached up and wrapped his arms around Freddys neck pulling him down into a kiss before they both climaxed. Panting Freddy placed himself on top of Ghostface and wrapped his arms around the man beneath him.  
"Now isn't this nice?" Freddy asked coving themselves with a blanket  
"It'd be better if I could've finished watchin' my Goosebumps" Ghostface said quitely  
Sighing Freddy waved his hand above the fireplace and a T.V. appeared above it playing the begining of the episode Ghostface had been pulled away from.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like it took me forever TT^TT, but I have no regrets and there are still a couple more to come.


End file.
